Sephiroth Time
by Roxasfan300
Summary: Sephiroth and Genesis Make a Show. Yaoi. Pairings:MarGene, Zerith,RokuShion,XemSai. Also Violence and Swearing. You have been warned.
1. Sephiroth Time

Disclaimer: I Don't Own FFVII or KH.

ARSF: Hey here is another series that I'm Writing, Sephiroth Time. This is a series that I am working on with my brother. If this story doesn't receive a lot of views, I am not going to work on this.

Sephiroth's Room-

Sephirtoth: Hello welcome to Sephiroth Time. And Give it up for our Co-Host Genesis Raphsodos.

What Sephiroth found in the other guys rooms-

Sephiroth: Today I went into Xemnas's Room. WHAT THE HELL! Is this a Count Dooku Action Figure! Why is there Cream On the Ass.

Genesis: That Is Semen Sir.

Sephiroth: Shut up Genesis.

Sephiroth: And look what I found, KY Cream.

Genesis: That is Lube Sir.

Sephiroth: Shut up! Anyways.

Sephy Cam!–

Sephiroth: Today I put a Camera in Xemnas's Room.

Xemnas's Room-

Narrator: Xemnas is making out with Saix. *Kiss noise* *Kiss Noise*

Xemnas: I love you Saix.

Saix: I love you Xemnas.

Xemnas: Wait. I have to go.

Saix: Why?

Xemnas: It is tike for my hourly visit to Kingdom Hearts.

Narrator: Xemnas Walks outside.

Xemnas: I love you Kingdom Hearts.

Saix: Oh, that bitch is going down!

Video end-

Genesis and Sephiroth: What the fuck!

Cloud Abuse-

Sephiroth: Ok. While Cloud is Taking a Shower, I will hit this button on this remote and One winged angel will play while he is taking a shower.

Cloud's Bathroom-

Narrator: Cloud is Taking a Shower. One winged angel starts too play.

Cloud: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tifa! The One Winged Devil is in my head again!

Tifa:*sigh* I will go get the beating stick.

5 minutes later-

Narrator: Tifa Is beating Cloud's Head with a stick.

Cloud; OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! OH FUUUUUUCK! THAT HURTS!

Sephiroth's Room-

Sephiroth and Genesis: That was So Damn Funny.

Sephy's Notes-

Sephiroth: So Sephy's Notes is a Segment where I Receive Questions From KH and FFVII Characters.

Q: Were you the one who played One Winged- Angel?-Cloud

A; Sephiroth: I can't help you with that. Because you are a Emo Puppet.

Q: Is your hair a Wig-Zack

A; Sephiroth: No. I had it ever since I was 5.

Q: Do you like your Hair? - Aerith

A; Sephiroth: Indeed.

Q: Are you Related to me and Cloud?- Squall/Leon

A: Sephiroth: Squall, go Flush your head down the Toilet. Genesis: Man, That was my Fave FF person that I Raped! Sephiroth: Yay.

Q: Is Axel my Nobody? – Reno

A: Sephiroth: Indeed.

Q: Am I Rude? - Rude

A: Sephiroth: Can't Help you with that right now.

Sephy Concludes-

Sephiroth: Well, It's Near The End. Make Sure to Scare the Crap out of Cloud this year. Because Me and Genesis Are Going too.


	2. Sephiroth Time 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or FF.

ARSF: Ok there is one thing you need to know. Roxas Time and Sephiroth Time are now Crossovers with FF X-overs and Kingdom Hearts.

S…

Sephiroth's room-

Sephiroth: Hello everyone today I have a secret to tell you, I faked my death in Advent Children.

Genesis: You Did?

Sephiroth: Yes, but I still got my ass kicked.

S…

What Sephiroth found in the other guys rooms-

Sephiroth: Ok, I went in Xigbar's room today. And I found a Machine gun.

Genesis: What! Can I hold it?

Sephiroth: Sure.

Narrator: Genesis took the gun and fired it up at the ceiling.

Sephiroth: Why'd you do that you dumb shit!

Genesis: I wanted to try it out.

Sephiroth: You are paying for the Ceiling.

Genesis: NOOOOO!

S…

Sephy Cam-

Sephiroth: Today I Planted it in Xigbar's room.

S…

Xigbar's Room-

Xigbar: Ok time to check my To-Do List.

Rape Axel

Make Axel fall in love with me

Rape Aerith

Destroy Saix

Kill Xemnas

Rape Roxas

Rape Axel while he is Raping Roxas

S…

Xigbar: Wow. I have none of these done. Well better start number 1.

S…

Sephiroth: Wow, and I thought I was evil

Genesis: I like him and I can't wait to rape him.

S…

Sephy's Notes-

Q: When are you going inside Roxas's room? - Xion

Sephiroth: You're going to have to wait until Episode 13.

Q: Are you going to fight Cloud? – Tifa

Sephiroth: …

Q: Do you like smoking Cigarettes? – Demyx

Sephiroth: Hell Yeah!

Q: Do you like Godzilla? – Hope

Sephiroth: Yes.

Genesis: Don't you have something to share Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: I don't want to tell them yet.

Genesis: Tell them or I will for you.

Sephiroth: Fine then. Aerith is … my Daughter!

Everyone on planet Earth: WHAT!

Zack: Oh, Shit!

Sephiroth: Get out of my house or I will shoot you in the fuckin head!

Narrator: Zack runs out of Sephiroth's House.

Sephiroth: I am going to tell Aerith.

S…

Aeris's church-

Narrator: Aerith points a gun at Sephiroth's head.

Sephiroth: I come in peace.

Aerith: What the fuck do you want?

Sephiroth: Aerith, I am your Father.

Aerith: So… you're going to cut off my hand?

Sephiroth: No, I love you too much.

Sephiroth: I am going to kill Tidus now.

Aerith: NO! I just found my father and now you are going to kill someone?

Sephiroth: Yup.

Aerith: Do not kill him…. now.

Sephiroth: *sigh* Fine.

S…

Sephiroth: All right Genesis I'm back.

Genesis: I have one more note for you.

Q: Since you are so Badass I would like you to join Organization XIII- Xemnas

Sephiroth: I'll think about it.

S…

Cloud Abuse-

Sephiroth: Today I will make Tifa break up with Cloud *dials phone*.

Tifa: Oh hello Cloud.

Sephiroth: Tifa I'm breaking up with you.

Tifa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *sob*. Why would you do this!

Sephiroth: Because you are a fucking whore! Your tits are too big! They get in the way! You Motherfucking child molesting goat fucking horse fucking zebra fucking gay raping retarded cloud loving orthopedic panty wearing' cocksucker!

Tifa: I hate you Cloud Strife! *hangs up the phone*.

Genesis: Wow, you are Evil.

Sephiroth: I know.

S…

Sephiroth Concludes-

Sephiroth: Well that is the end of Episode 2. I hope you have a happy Valentine 's Day. And make sure to shoot Zack in the heart.

The end


End file.
